The Planter's Daughter
by Kelsey-Short
Summary: I grew up with my father telling me that my time would come-that I, the planter's daughter, would shine. I never took him seriously but suddenly things are shifting around me. Things to be told. I was named after peace, Serenity, and this is my demise.
1. Chapter 1 The Planter's Daughter

**Hey guys, so this is my first Harry Potter fic—please review and tell me what you think! I have a feeling it's not going to be like other stories!**

I often think back to my times as a child; the times when all the other children would laugh and giggle at my name—Serenity Longbottom. Their words would cut as true as a knife and always sent me running into my father's arms in tears. He would just hold me there until my sobs turned to sniffles; he'd then gently put his fingers under my chin and lift my head up until my startling blue eyes would meet his grey ones.

"Serenity." He would whisper gently, his face still smeared with dirt from our greenhouse. "Serenity, do you know why named you that?" I would shake my head even though he had told me several times. "Your mother and I named you Serenity because you were born in a time of peace, of truce." He would tell me, referring to the fall of the dark lord. I would bite my lip but my father would just take my chubby toddler hands in his large, delicate hands and smile softly. "Those other kids just don't understand the power in your name my dear, but one day they will—one day your day will come." With those final words my father, Neville Longbottom, would kiss my head and take me into the green house with him to tend to the plants.

I sighed and ran my hand through my long blonde curls as I stared out into the endless rain. My heart pounded in my chest at the knowledge of my fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was my first year to be named as a perfect and I was terrified.

"Serenity." My father said gently as he looked back at me from the rearview mirror. I was instantly pulled out of my thoughts and looked up at him. "Serenity—what are you so nervous about?" I folded my now small, graceful hands onto my lap and sighed.

"What if they made a mistake Dad? What if I really wasn't supposed to be a perfect?" I whispered, my voice shook slightly with the knowledge but my father just shook his head.

"Of course you were going to be named as a perfect dear; why on earth wouldn't you be?" My father turned left and into King's Cross Station. He unbuckled and opened my door before unloading our trunks from the car. My father was the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. I sighed and took hold of my pure white cat, Aurora, into my arms and followed my father into the train station.

"Because…..because." I shook my head with a sigh. "I don't know Dad; I just have a bad feeling about it. It's not like I'm the best student at school, I don't get the best grades." My father laughed as we walked, he stopped for a split moment and smiled back at me.

"Serenity, you got your mother's creative mind—just because you doodle in your lessons doesn't mean you aren't bright. Slytherin needs a creative girl like you in their grasp to lead them." I sighed but nodded before looking at the brick wall, platform nine and three quarters, and ran straight ahead.

Once emerging in front of Hogwarts Express, I looked back from where I had come and watched my father run in after me. He set a hand on my shoulder and kissed my head.

"Remember Serenity; you were named after this time of peace and truce. Never forget that—show the others that you were meant to lead and don't let them tell you otherwise." My father looked up and chuckled. "Here comes James, I'll see you later my dear." With one final kiss on my forehead he left my trunk next to me and walked off with his own to the train.

"My name is Serenity, My name is Serenity." I whispered to myself over and over until my thoughts were broken by one voice.

"SERENITY!" James yelled as he ran up and swept me into a tight hug; Aurora hissed with protest and squirmed. James just laughed and dodged her claws before smiling brightly at me. "Are you ready for this year!" I smiled softly to myself as I remembered the first time James and I had met.

_It was my first year in Hogwarts and of course I had been ridiculed throughout the day—the professor's daughter. My leather bound sketchbook had been clutched tightly to my chest as I ran through the dimly lit halls; being me I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. My sketch book had flown out of my hands and the tears finally spilled over. A pair of feet had stepped in front of me and I looked up to see a boy with reddish brown hair flipping through my sketch book. _

"_These are great—amazing really…" He had muttered, his eyes never left the paper even. With a nervous swallow I pulled myself off the ground and looked at the ground. _

"_Can I have that back?" I had whispered quietly. _

"_Say, why are you looking at the ground? My eyes are up here." The boy put his fingers under my chin and pulled my face up. His eyes were startling green and I felt my breath leave my lungs for a split moment in amazement. The boy held my sketch book out to me with a smile. "Those are great-." He held his hand out to me with a huge smile on his face. "My name is James by the way; James Potter." _

After that day I slowly found myself rolling my eyes, I found myself making snide comments and laughing along with everyone else. Our friendship was legendary, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. A year after James and I met, his little brother, Albus, had been sorted into Slytherin. I took him under my wing and in truth he was like my little brother.

I sighed and reached into my pocket before pulling out some every flavor jelly beans. With an evil smirk I handed one to James.

"Eat up James; these were the grossest I could find." James scrunched his nose and took hold of the jelly beans with a look of disgust on his face.

"Come on Serenity, that bet was completely rigged and you know it." He begged with me. Over the summer we had bet over whose family owl was stronger. I had won when he had strapped an entire bag of rocks to its foot. The Owl had fallen straight to the ground and couldn't go further; I was smart enough to only strap a feather or two to my owl's foot. To say the least, I had won the bet and this was James's punishment.

"Eat up James." I laughed as James groaned and placed the jelly beans in his mouth. "Chew and swallow." I said slowly. James glared briefly at me before doing as told—it only took him a moment to gag.

"What _was_ that! Puke flavored!" I laughed more and shrugged before handing him a piece of mint gum; he took it with excitement before shoving it in his mouth.

"Beats me." I said with a smile. James rolled his eyes as the train whistle blew—signaling that it was going to be leaving in minutes to follow. Quickly, James and I grabbed our trunks before running onto the train.

xXx

"So what happened exactly?" I asked with a laugh; James groaned and looked at me with disbelief. He had been going on and on about a dramatic tale he had endured during the summer.

"Have you not been listening! I met the most gorgeous girl over the summer!" He said with excitement and I felt my heart fall a little; I denied the fact that I was crushing over my best friend and swallowed the emotions before nodding with boredom."

"And?" I pressed as I stroked Aurora's fur. James looked at me with disbelief.

"I met the love of my life and you just say _and_!" He shook his head violently. "Bloody hell Serenity—you're hopeless!" I just rolled my eyes.

"Did you even speak to the girl James?" He opened his mouth to protest but stopped for a moment.

"Umm….no…" He sighed. "I suppose I didn't." I nodded then suddenly winced as a strong headache suddenly started to settle in me. James frowned. "It's happening again?" He asked gently before crossing the small space and sitting next to me, he laid his hand on my forehead but I just shook my head.

"No, no I'll be fine." I whispered but James just frowned more.

"Serenity, your pupils are dilated and you are shaking. Not to mention that your skin is clammy." I opened my mouth to protest but instead I clamped it shut and held back a scream as I gripped my head. The room's light started to fade around me and James's eyes widened. He gently pulled me against his chest and rocked me. "Deep breaths." He whispered into my ear as shadow after shadow appeared before my eyes. All reaching for me and begging me to talk to them. I held in another scream before blacking out against my best friend.

**Review and tell me what you all think =) **

**Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2 Back to Home's Calling

**Review please. **

Serenity's Pov

"Are you sure you're alright?" James asked me once again as he pressed a cold compress against the back of my neck; I just nodded as the shaking in my hands slowly died away.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I muttered and took another drink of water that James had told me to drink. James sighed and searched my eyes.

"I still think you should tell your dad about these Serenity. Maybe he knows what's going on." I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

"No James. He can't know—I'm fine okay?" James sighed but nodded and took the compress away once more.

"We should get into our robes Serenity." I nodded as James helped me up into sitting position and I slowly stood up and retrieved my Slytherin robe from the trunk. I barely heard the screen door open as Albus ran in, his glasses thrown askew with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"I can't get my tie on!" He exclaimed with a groaned. I laughed, the evidence of my episode gone as I stepped forward and started to tie the Slytherin colors around his neck. As soon as my fingers touched him, Albus's face filled with red. I chuckled to myself and straightened the tie.

"There you go." I said with a smile. Albus blushed more and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"So you're a perfect this year Serenity?" The natural smile drained from my face as I turned around and started gathering my stuff. "Yeah….yeah I am…." I muttered before sliding the robe over my head.

James tisked his tongue. "I'm your own brother and you don't even comment on how _I_ am a perfect this year!" He shook his head "I am offended."

Albus rolled his eyes and crossed his skinny arms, his bright green eyes shining behind his glasses. "You haven't shut up about you being a perfect at home James, Mum was just about to shoot you herself!"

I laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were always kind enough to let me stay with them for the first couple weeks of summer when my father was busy getting things closed up at school. In truth I think Mrs. Potter wanted to take me under her wing—that she attempted to give me some motherly love where as I had none. My mother had died in childbirth. I opened my mouth to speak but the whistle started blowing, signaling that we were finally at Hogwarts—that we were finally home. I scooped up my trunk and Aurora before kissing both boys on the cheek.

"I've got to go, Dad wanted me to meet up with him!" I hastily waved before running out the screen door with my trunk being dragged behind me.

xXx

"Follow me please." I said loud and clear as I started to gather the Slytherin first years around me, a huge smile on my face and my blonde locks spread around my shoulders. The over exuberant students pushed each other and bumped shoulders as they made their way to me. My heart pounded in my chest with nervousness of the knowledge of today's events; with a deep breath I plastered a smile on my face.

"Well lookie who we have here." A loud, deep voice called to me from behind. I recognized it instantly and flinched inwardly as the smile drained from my face. I swallowed heavily before putting on a fake smile and turning to my nightmare.

"Scorpius." I simply stated with a polite nod to my fellow Prefect. Scorpius was tall and well-built with very blonde locks that slightly fell into his eyes in a swoosh. His eyes were what always got to me, a piercing icy blue that seemed to suck the warmth from you. Scorpius smirked and wrapped one of his long pale fingers around one of my blonde locks and wrapped the hair around his skin.

"So I suppose we are here again yes?" He smirked and looked around at all the first years. "I suppose these are the first years correct?" I just rolled my eyes with a huff.

"Congratulations captain obvious." I muttered. Scorpius laughed.

"My father says that he does miss his weekly luncheons with you Serenity—he says to stop by." With a dip of his head Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Gather around munchkins—we must be going." Without waiting for a response of the first years, Scorpius turned and started walking towards the common rooms.

"Stupid toehead." I growled under my breath before following at the flank of them.

The Hogwarts halls were always dimly lit, their modernness down on the low with no real electricity. The walls were made of dark stone and moving pictures covered the wall. Students in black robes walked through the halls, the first years followed behind them and looked around behind in amazement.

I smiled softly as we walked up to the Slytherin portrait hung on the wall and as soon as we stepped in front of him, the man in the picture came to life and regarded us with a crude expression.

"Password please." He simply stated, I was quick to step forward before Scorpius could and cleared my voice.

"Nightingale" I said simply and clearly. The man nodded and slid his sword into his belt. With a bow the portrait swung open to reveal the Slytherin common room. I turned back and looked at the first years. "Always remember the password! If you happen to forget it than come to Scorpius or I understood? Tell no one." I nodded and walked into the common room. All of our trunks sat there in wait for our arrival. With a small nod I took hold of my trunk and cat before turning back to the group with a small evil smirk at Scorpius.

"I'm sure Scorpius can run you through the rules while I take a nice long bath. Isn't that right Scorpius." I smiled as Scorpius' eyes narrowed at me. I nodded. "Well than—enjoy your evening!." I waved before walking up the girl's stair case and to the room. I chose the bed I had slept in every year, a king sized bed with a dark emerald comforter embedded with silver outlines. Black curtains hung around the bed's frame to give me privacy and at the end of the bed sat a pure black trunk where I was to put all my belongings. I smiled and sat Aurora on the bed before taking my robes off and gently folding them before setting them into the trunk. After placing all my clothing and extra belongings into the trunk I slid my own travel trunk under my bed and changed into my blue Snoopy PJ shorts and white tank top. With a nod of satisfaction I shut the trunk and headed to the bathing room, a room filled with large marble tubs—the size of pools—and marble showers. Faucets hung from the ceiling and I instantly started to fill the tub before looking into the mirror and stripping down.

I am a short girl with pale skin that covers my curved, thin, body. My hair was a mess of long golden curls and my eyes were a bright blue that seemed to be fake; an aqua really. Around my neck hung a small silver necklace that held a single silver leaf—a present from my father for my thirteenth birthday. I smiled before setting my clothing on the sink and sliding into the bath's steaming water.

When I was growing up my father always tried to make me feel normal, feel like I could have anything I wanted. He provided everything I could possibly want to some extent. When I was born my mother, Luna, died during childbirth. My father had been shook by the loss of my mother and always tried to give me a normal life. In the end he knew I secretly wished I had a mother, what girl doesn't? But my father had done his best and I was content with that. I always had been.

Once my long soothing bath was done I braided my hair into one large braid and made my way back to the Slytherin common room. I jumped in fright when a hand suddenly enclosed on my arm and Jame's bright eyes stared out at me from a slit of his cloak of invisibility. I chuckled as he closed it over me.

"Again?" I whispered to him, James just nodded with a smirk as he grabbed my hand and started racing through the halls to prepare, and involve me in, his next prank.

**Yes I know J.K Rowling said that Neville married Hannah Abbott but I have plans for that later—Review please and tell me what you think! Love you all! **

**Kelsey **


	3. Chapter 3 Riddles to Solve

Serenity's POV

"Don't do it James!" I whispered harshly as I watched his dimmed figure move across the library and duck behind a table. I on the other hand was still hidden underneath the Invisibility cloak—James liked adventure. He then looked back at me and stuck his tongue out mockingly as he slid his wand out of his sleeve. James's wand was long and black with a curved handle, the design on the wand's body was exotic yet jagged at the same time, much like James's personality.

"Don't be a wussy, Serenity! We won't get caught!" James whispered to me from across the room. I just rolled my eyes and slid out my own wand; a dark blackish brown with a tulip's bud at the end. The wand fit perfectly into my hand as I slid the cloak off and ran after him.

"What exactly are we doing?" I whispered to James as he started sliding books out of their place and started hastily placing them on the cold ground. He gave me a small evil smirk before giving a small flick of his wand and whispering something under his breath—books flew out of their place and went to the ground. James nodded with satisfaction and turned to me.

"You'll see!" Without another word James whispered another spell under his breath and made the book shelf turn upside down….or at least attempted to turn the shelf upside down. Instantly a ringing sound echoed through library—James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bloody hell….." He whispered with a shake of his head. "The old coot is onto me." Before I could respond James threw the invisible cloak over us and grabbed my wrist—to say the least we started running.

"You stupid _BASTARD!" _I angrily whispered at James. I could see the caretaker of the school—Mr. Linkton—running towards the library. With a roll of my eyes I stopped running and pulled James in a different direction, the direction towards the prefect bathroom. Once we had stopped right in front of the portrait I pulled the cloak off my face and took a few strangled breaths and caught my breath just enough to whisper the password, Twinkleberry. The portrait swung wide and I took the moment to pull James inside before Mr. Linkton could catch a glance at him.

"Well, that was a close one." James managed to say before breaking into laughter. My eyes filled with fury as I turned around at him and pushed him into the still filled bath. I smiled with satisfaction when his body hit the water and he came up spluttering water. "Bloody hell Serenity! What was that for!"

I stuck my hands on my silk covered hips and stared him down.

"'That' was for nearly getting us caught you blabbering twit!" James rose an eyebrow at me and pushed some of his wet hair off his face.

"Blabbering twit? Really? I think I preferred stupid bastard instead." I rolled my eyes and held a hand out to help him from the bath. He took it instantly before I pulled him out and pushed a towel at his firm chest.

"To bad." I mumbled as I redid the braid in my hair that had come loose in all the chaos. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my bed." I then picked up the cloak and tossed it at James. He caught it instantly and rose an eyebrow at me.

"Does this mean no more late night pranks?" James instantly batted his big green eyes and I sighed.

"This means I'm going to bed. Sleep well James." I walked over and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek before wacking the back of his head. "I'm still mad at you got it?" James smirked and nodded; with a brick movement he saluted at me.

"Yes Ma'am!" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom, trying to ignore the soothing feeling of adrenaline in my veins that I knew so well and loved.

xXx

"Miss Longbottom. Miss Longbottom!" My head instantly jerked up at the voice of my charms professor, Mrs. Dwittle. Mrs. Dwittle was tall and lean with jet black hair that was always put into one large bun located on the back of her head. Purple rimmed glasses sat on the base of her nose and her eyes were a silverish grey.

"Yes ma'am?" I said simply as I attempted to slide my sketchbook under the parchment I had been writing notes on every now and then.

"I asked what you were doing Miss. Longbottom." A few snickers sounded through the room, I could feel blush spread across my face as I avoided eye contact.

"I was…I was working on notes Professor Dwittle." The professor rose one large, black eyebrow as she stuck her hands on her hips.

"You were now? May I see these notes Miss Longbottom?" I bit my lip but before I could argue her long fingers grabbed hold of my parchment and started going through my delicate hand writing. "Miss Longbottom; these are notes from thirty minutes ago." The professor looked up and caught sight of my open sketchbook—still on my current work—a raven at flight. She sighed and took the sketch book from my desk before tossing it onto hers. "I will have a long discussion with your father later Miss Longbottom." More blush covered my face as lowered my eyes to my note parchment, chuckles filled the room. I couldn't take it and before anyone could respond I shoved all my belongings into my side bag and ran from the room—laughter exploded from the room behind me and I felt tears leave my eyes. The first day of school and I could have possibly risked my spot at a prefect.

"My name is Serenity." I whispered as I slid my back along the wall and to the floor; I sat there and drew my knees to my chest before burying my head in them. "My name is Serenity, My name is Serenity." I kept whispering over and over until I felt my heart rate calm to a fairly normal speed.

"Hello there." My face jerked up to see a boy standing in front of me. I knew he wasn't from my time instantly by the way his hair was parted. Brown with a slight comb over. His eyes were hard yet caring and his skin white—he was one of my shadows. "Are you alright?" The boy bent down to my eye level as I blinked and shook my head slowly.

"Where are the rest?" I whispered, the boy looked at me with confusion before smiling slightly.

"Where are the rest of what?" He whispered back as if playing some game with me. I frowned and rubbed my eyes—he didn't disappear.

"The rest of the shadows. Where are they?" The boy shrugged and adjusted his robes slightly; they were the color of Slytherin.

"Oh, them? I kept them away." I relaxed slightly but continued to watch him with caution. He seemed nice enough and looked to be my age, maybe a bit older. "Are you alright?" He asked, breaking my train of thought. I nodded and lowered my arms slightly.

"How'd you keep them back?" I asked gently; the boy shrugged and smiled kindly at me.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is who I am and how I can help you." He sat next to me, not extending his hand but just smiling at me with a sense of kindness. "Let me introduce myself Serenity…" Before I could ask how he knew my name he opened his mouth again. "My name is Tom Riddle."

**Hey Guys! Hope you had happy holidays! Please review; please and thank you!**

**Kelsey **


	4. Excitement

Hey guys! I just thought I'd give you some VERY exciting news! I have officially published my first collection of short stories on ebook (kindlle, nook, apple, etc.) And I would love to have all of your support when it comes to readers! To get your copy; I have listed the links before. My publishing name is 'Kelsey Cross' and the collection is called 'The Unseen'.

I would love if you guys could read it and let me know what you think, review, and enjoy!

-Kelsey

books/view/344027

The-Unseen-ebook/dp/B00EBY4L56/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1375844590&sr=8-1&keywords=The+Unseen+by+Kelsey+Cross


End file.
